The prior art discloses various methods of routing and clamping the cables in a robot including electrical cables and/or cables containing a fluid, such as paint. When such cables are connected to robot parts which are rotatable about a pivotal axis, the cable must be routed and/or clamped to prevent interference or rubbing between the cables and between the cables and other internal robot parts.
One method that has been used is to position the cable or cables so that the cables wind or unwind depending on the direction of rotation. This method however, requires additional space to allow the winding and unwinding of the cables. If such space is not provided, the coils of the cable will rub against the other moving and non-moving parts of the robot, thereby shortening the life of the cables. Also, such cables must be very flexible to permit such winding and unwinding.
Another method that has been employed is the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,279 assigned to the Assignee of the present application. This method includes a ribbon of cables which are connected to and extend between first and second robot parts which are relatively pivotable. The cables do not rub against each other and the effective lengths of the cables do not change during pivoting. This construction minimizes cable interference with other parts of the robot and provides a compact construction. This construction also minimizes the amount of bending that the robot cables experience and also increases the projected lifetime of the cables. Other prior art methods and systems are disclosed in the Background Art section of the above-noted patent and also by the references cited during the prosecution of the above-noted patent.